The World Revolving Endlessly
by VioElcina
Summary: A tale of different beings ranging from spirits, humans, werewolves, etc. A dark story that twists and turns over humans who value themselves over other people, vampires who dislikes the oppurtunity to drink blood, and werewolves with a cloudy past. In Arthur Kirkland's words: "This is a story you can't fully trust."
1. Prologue- Arthur's Request

Thank you for coming. I'm deeply satisfied that you've come upon my abrupt request. I must apologize for acting so rude and impolite. You have my sincere gratitude.

Before coming in the manor, I would like to make you comfortable. What do I mean by that? Well, I would like to explain to you about our kind and introduce you about my friends.

Where should I start? How about Alfred F. Jones, the most prideful man of humanity. He's a special case. Alfred never backs down or twitches when he sees the presence of ghosts, vampires, etc. He believes that he himself can beat us without a fight. Alfred is an overly obnoxious guy. He even proclaims himself as humanity's savior! For goodness sake! I will admit his missions and journeys aren't a waste of humanity's time. He's somehow useful. Even so I feel bad for Matthew, who's out of touch in a moment.

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. A pair of vampire twins who are opposite to each other in the most wildest ways. Feliciano is weak to most things; sunlight, silver, garlic, stakes, and crucifixion. It might be because of Feliciano's array of weaknesses that he gained the most rarest and powerful abilities. Lovino is the opposite. He has no weaknesses except the taste of garlic gains his disdain. Lovino isn't as powerful as his younger brother, but his powerful enough to per one on one with another vampire.

We can't forget about the Germanic werewolf brothers Ludwig and Gilbert. Originally, Gilbert was a human until over two decades ago he had taken part in a ritual which accidentally turned him to a werewolf. Ludwig undergo the same process, but it was in Ludwig's favor. Ludwig himself volunteered in the ritual, wanting to follow in his brother's footsteps. Really now, Ludwig can't get any smarter than this. But I don't particularly hate him.

Ah, that's right. I have a dear friend named Kiku Honda. Kiku is a youkai, or should I call spirit in English. Kiku prefers to take the shape of a human, and I can't blame him. Kiku has a humble and peaceful personality, so it's no wonder why he can't stand being different from the rest. I pity him.

Now that I think about it, Yao Wang is also a spirit, but a more advanced one in that. Yao takes his ability as a chance to secretly aid the ill. During his time Yao takes the form of a doctor and aids people with his "magic". All that magic comes from his ability as a more advanced youkai. Yao is really a good spirit at will. I can't help but respect him.

Francis Bonnefoy? I have a strong urge to ensure you that I would not like to cross paths with him. A mere vampire like him cannot surpass the Vargos nor I. He has decent standards, but he is weak compared to most vampires. Speak of the name again and I will not speak to you any longer.

Ivan Braginski. He's a rare type in the supernatural world. He's immortal, but he isn't a vampire nor was he a werewolf. What is he then? One can call him a breed of all kinds, while the other can call him a questionable human. I wouldn't call him a human per say, but he does have the characteristics of one. I would like to inform you that he is highly dangerous and you are to be cautious around him.

Since I have introduced you to most my fellow allies, I have a request.

Well... I'll put this short.

I wish to suck your blood.

* * *

**A/N's Note: Hello there! I have a tight schedule, but I'm still working on my other story! This was something I came up with on a whim. I had this idea for a long time but never got the chance to make it. I'm almost finish with ****The Disappearance Of N. Italy so**** don't worry! I might have it up a week later so watch out for that! I want to admit that the other story isn't really good so I have been thinking of rewriting that story, but I'll see how The Disappearance currently goes.**


	2. Alfred

The world revolves around me. I surpass all of Earth. Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, dulhans, I surpass them without an ounce of struggle. For I am the powerful and almighty God, Alfred F. Jones! ... Well, I'm not really God.

Alfred confidently smiles, closing his journal and storing it in the dusty shelf next to his left. He wiped the sweat on his forehead, not because of the weather, but because of the undying achievements he had made today. First of all, he recalled yesterday night when he slaughtered a vampire in the night, and without a stake at that! Secondly, he remembered the werewolf who pissed him off. The werewolf was nowhere to be seen the next day.

Yes, everything was perfect for Alfred. Alfred, the human who had the potential to surpass all of humanity. For he considered himself impossible to beat since birth, and takes pride in his rather usual name.

"Hmm..." Alfred sipped his can of soda, deep in thought of what to do next. "I could visit Arthur, but then again." He snickered mockingly. "The tea vampire's a bit of a bitter guy. Should I go slaughter more werewolves?" Alfred was in the neutral here. He would love to slaughter yet another werewolf, but he considered the possibility of searching for one all day. It was worth the time, but the werewolf's strength was an improbable trait Alfred needed. Would it be worth it if your opponent was weaker than you? Alfred shook his head. "No. No. Maybe I should wait until that werewolf's friend attack me."

Alfred recalled the werewolf's name. It was... Gilbert, I think? I heard his name from the other guy when they were walking. Alfred ranted on in his head about his desires and future as humanity's hero. He valued being treated as the Superman of the real world and the hope to humanity's wishes. That was who he was born as an individual. He was a prideful man but he held the virtue of justice if you would call.

"Argh of course I can't wait!" Alfred suddenly cried out in frustration. "That's it I'm meeting Mattie!"

"Alfred, you cause me too much trouble, y'know that?" Matthew vented on his brother as he softly pets Kumajiro. "You're a human, I'm a human. We should not mess around with the supernatural."

Alfred chuckled bitterly, both in a mocking and annoyed way. "And where's the fun in doing that?"

"I swear, you and your pride!" Matthew sighed in defeat. "So, explain to me why you wanted to meet your little brother."

"Thought I good go for a chat." Alfred honestly said, shrugging. "Besides, how long has it been since I last saw you?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Couple of days-"

"Don't answer that." Alfred quickly interrupted. "Also, I guess I wanted your opinion on my next mission. Since, well, y'know..."

"Going to gouge a werewolf's eyes again? Execute a witch? Burn a vampire to death? God. What is it that you want this time, my dear brother Alfred?"

"Don't act like that!" Alfred said in a whiny yet energetic tone. "You're my best information broker around the areas, so I was wondering if you know a werewolf named Gilbert."

Matthew stopped in his tracks, staring at Alfred with a cold stare. "... Why?"

Alfred, noticing Matthew's sudden change in behavior, hesitated before telling the truth. "Well... I kind of messed with his friend..."

"You idiot!"

"Ggh!" Alfred flinched as Matthew abruptly stood up, the chair falling down with a hard thump.

"Didn't you know that Gilbert is one of the most highly dangerous werewolves? Alfred, what in the world have you gotten yourself into?"

"H-hey!" Alfred started. "I didn't know that he was friends with that guy Gilbert!"

"But-!" Matthew closed his eyes, taking in his frustration. He quietly picked up his chair and sat back down close to his brother. "Well, you didn't know. But, tell me, what are you planning to do now since you've gotten yourself involved with Gilbert?"

Matthew's tone was stern, but it expressed worry. Alfred smiled. "I don't really know. To be honest, I wanted to attack this Gilbert guy, but I guess you would kill me?"

"Of course I will."

Alfred sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't do anything."

"But Gilbert still might attack you."

Hearing Matthew's quiet comment, Alfred shrugged. "No used avoiding that."


End file.
